Secret Affections
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: He never did understand why they said that the feeling of your partners fangs sinking into your skin could give you sublime pleasure until now. Until he had felt it for himself. Yaoi. Mature themes. RidoXKaname, ZeroXKaname
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Affections,  
****By ApocalypticDisaster**

**Parings: **RidoXKaname, ZeroXKaname. (Kaname Uke, of course ;D)

**Warnings: **Mature themes, Yaoi, Blood partaking. May be a little OOC, may seem a little AU at times. Please do not bash about me writing these things, if you do not like these themes, or if you're underage, please don't read.

* * *

_He never did understand why they said that the feeling of your partners fangs sinking into your skin could give you sublime pleasure until now. Until he had felt it for himself._

_A moist tongue swept over the heated skin of his neck, each sweep bringing a new layer of anticipation with it that caused the blood to pump that little bit faster under the lips at his throat, his breathing quickening to a ragged pace that matched that of his heartbeat._

_He had waited so long for this, just watching from afar this beautiful creature perched over him with lust clouded eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 1,**

"Kaname- Sama?"

The deeply patient voice called again, trying to grasp the attention of the Pureblood sitting at the head of the long, mahogany desk that seated just a few council members. The formal room seemed too bare, the dull paintings hanging from the paneled walls doing nothing to bring any life to the dark room.

Kaname had to shake his head slightly to pay attention, the simple, yet effective, movement causing a few strands of dark hair to obscure his vision, blocking the view of _them_ from even the very corner of his eye and clearing his mind enough for it to function in a somewhat normal manner.

He met the long-awaited gaze of the head of the Aidou family, an elder man with blonde hair that glistened even in the dim lighting of the room and striking blue eyes that held nothing but loyalty for the young Kuran. He could hear the insisting tapping fingers of a more impatient Noble, the quiet rhythm making the table vibrate under the brunettes hands that was pressed against the cool wood and helping with the distraction of his previous thoughts.

He was as grateful for the interruption as he was annoyed, glad it happened before he saw anymoreof the interaction happening just outside the conference room he sat in..., but still wishing he could see how it ends.

Just a small bit of energy would all it take to leave the room and disturb them. Just a little pressure against his legs to force himself up from his seat and walk. A small lie of an excuse for his abrupt departure,

And he was out of the door with no more then a quick '_Excuse me, Gentlemen', _the taps of his perfectly fitting, leather shoes now playing a steady rhythm in his sensitive ears. The hallway he walked through was just as dull as the room he, only moments ago, had left. He felt the eyes of his previous company on him through the window that took up half the wall he walked past, watching him with confused expressions that he took no heed off, forgetting them as soon as he crossed them.

"Sara, how wonderful to see you. I wasn't aware that you would be gracing us with your presence this evening," He greeted as he approached the two familiar Purebloods standing gracefully in the long corridors.

"Kaname- San, Good evening," She replied with false charm as she watched the way he moved with hungry eyes, failing to notice how his own orbs ran down the form of the other occupant of the small group, "Ah, your Uncle was just telling me some charming stories of his youth. In fact, he just told me a wonderful tale about your Mother. What a lovely woman she was, no?"

"Good evening, Oji-Sama," He completely ignored any comment just given about his rudeness to interrupt the Blondes speech, paying attention only to the male who looked at him with a supposedly disinterested expression, "I hope you're doing well,"

The opening of two wooden doors disturbed any future speech between the group, several pairs of shoes hitting the hard ground stealing all attention and causing the three heads to look towards the primary location of such noise.

"We apologize for being late, some idiot decided to get us stuck in traffic on the way here, but we're ready now, shouldn't you all be waiting in the room for us?"  
The eldest Pureblood, a Kuran Rido, nodded towards the group of Vampire Hunters proceeding their way towards them, motioning with a silent wave of his hand for them to follow him back to the room they had all, at some point, drifted away from from.

"I hope you're ready for tonight Ka-na-me," A particular lilac-eyed hunter took the trouble of prolonging the whisper of the brunettes name into three long syllables, when he passed him and, after being sure that intended Vampire was the only one that heard the seductive murmur, he continued his sharp walk without another glance and was out of sight before Kaname could reply.

_Oh, he was ready._

* * *

The Pureblood found himself in a position no-one expected of someone as respected as him- held up by his hands and knees, gladly accepting the soft feel of the mattress enveloping the two body parts comfortably with each force of pressure the dual bodies put on it.

The Kuran could feel the sweat of his unlikely partner mix in with his own as the two figures brushed against each other effortlessly in cadence with the un-restrained moans escaping clenched teeth and Kaname could feel the silky fabric that made the bedsheets tear under him when his grip tightened to the point where it almost pained his knuckles to do so.

His normally luscious lips were full in color, swollen from harsh -almost desperate- kisses and they allowed a hiss to slip through them as the hunter hit a sensitive spot inside of him, causing his own manhood to continuously twitch between his muscular thighs and his breathing to, again, come in strangled gasps that made the silver haired boy proud.

A heaving chest and bloodshot eyes displayed the vampires current weakness as his hips rocked back to force more movement with the hunter behind him, wordlessly begging for more contact and quickening the pace to join the hands that searched his body. Each touch became crueler then the last, more insistent and pale fingers twisted erect nipples whilst another set of digits traced each line in the brunettes incomparable physique, feeling the small but noticeable dips that made up his abdomen.

The rhythm had started steady, gradually picking up a dire pace, but Kaname knew what the sudden, additional speed of the thrusts inside him meant, having been with this particular male on several precious occasions, so he allowed himself to fall on his elbow to free one hand, only to have the sudden movement make his backside arch up higher, and the hunter to go deeper which brought an animalistic groan from both breathless parties.

The Pureblood allowed his newly freed hand to venture down his own body, to brush over the heated skin until he reached his destination, only to have it smacked away by another.

"Let me, Kuran,"

The tone, breathless and demanding, left no room for argument, and the feeling of the burning palm circling his stiff flesh left the brunette in a pile of bliss, his brown-red eyes clamping close and he somehow managed to ignore the sounds of the thick wooden bedframe screaming in protest from his severe trembles.

The movements, both from the back and the front of him, pushed him closer and closer to his limit, his buttocks tightening around the welcome intrusion inside and feeling another coat of sweat making his rich colored hair cling snugly to his thin face.

The usually pale, but now flushed, hand that belonged to the Kiryuu hunter payed no mercy to the sensitive member he had taken ahold off, moving in desperate strokes to give the best possible result to his once-hated enemy, his sharp nails leaving shallow marks in the flesh. Zero knew the Pureblood liked the rough treatment so, despite his surprisingly gentle nature, he made sure to give out the best he could before he came, often resorting to harsh grips and brutal thrusts to get the reaction he so craved. He massaged the hard flesh like an expert, his fingers running over the tip damp with the pre-cum, and brushing his hand over the length whilst keeping up the motions of his hips, but from the way they both shuddered in time with the other, and their breathing turning impossibly quicker, the silverette knew the act was almost over, so he settled his own knees down securely, bracing himself for the inevitable collapse.

The overwhelming feeling of ecstasy running through their veins wasn't new to them, neither was the warmth shooting through the body of Kaname or the similar residue that spilled out onto the hand of Zero, but the Hunter was _always _surprised by the level of bitterness and _jealousy_ he'd feel after the last traces of euphoria had left his system. He knew why the Pureblood was here, he knew that the brunette was moaning _his _name when he shuddered beneath him, but all truth and honesty, he was just a substitute. He knew who he was substituting for, and he also knew when the Kuran got what he wanted, the Hunter would be cast aside like a worthless piece of meat.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, So I've _finally _got around to finding some time to actually finish this chapter. The first _tiny _part has been sitting un-finished in my folder for about a month before I had chance to finish. I got the rest done (Despite the epicly short length) done over the past two days, after agonizing over a title. -sucks at titles XD-**  
**Anywho, I'm extremely happy to have this first chapter done, as it is officially my birthday (12:45am here in England xD) so this is my little gift to myself. -lol-**  
**The ZeroXKaname part is a sort of gift to the wonderfully talented _Koimatsu-Chan_ for, well, being one of the most epic people alive. Thank you for the laughs, Hun! I love you! And you know you better keep up the awesome writing, or Disaster-Chan will be on you...(Just realised how wrong that sounds xDD -slaps self- I didn't mean it in that way.)**

**I do hope you guys enjoyed reading this, I am a little hesitant to post it, as this is my first attempt at Yaoi, so I'm unsure of whether it'll suit all of your tastes. ^^"**

**And this is where I need a little in-put. I'm not sure whether to do this so it finished as a RxK or a ZxK, I have ideas for both endings, and I love both parings, so I'm going to leave this choice up to you. Majority choice will win, and that paring will be selected. I'll keep this little 'poll' up on here for a few chapters, so there's time for plenty of votes. So choose your paring, sit back and enjoy the show!**

**Please do review and let me know what you think, any feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you!**

**-Really needs to cut down the huge A/Ns XDD-**

**Much love, ~Disaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Affections,  
Chapter 2**

******__****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

He woke up to the quiet sounds of a door clicking shut, and he instinctively burrowed himself tighter into the quickly cooling sheets, trying to soak up the last shreads of warmth clinging to them and enjoying the feel of the silky fabric brushing over his cheek when he adjusted the position of his head on the fluffy pillow and causing his already tousled, silver hair to spread out more evenly until his brain began to tick again. Being freed from the heavy fog of sleep, the Hunter was left sighing about his now lone situation.

The mattress eagerly accepted the pressure his elbow created as he lifted himself up to rest on it, examining the newly uncluttered floor. The recently departed Pureblood had spent just a moment to pick up the Hunters clothes and draw them over the single, welcoming chair placed in the corner of the room before he left- leaving the rest of the room to look spotless. Anyone just discovering the scene would have difficulty believing that said clothes was carelessly thrown in random directions of the room less then twelve hours ago, along with another set of more expensive fabric in a rush to reach physical release.

The silver hair fell back against the mount of pillows as he lowered himself down again, taking another look around to room before closing his still tired orbs to imagine how it would have looked if he had cared to examine it last night. He imagined one shirt hanging limply from the bedside lamp, the white fabric turning into an almost creamy colour as it was shined through by the resonating light, whilst the other could be found resting over the handle of the closet door. Two pairs of shoes lay discarded by the door, beside two pairs of simple black socks and followed closely by two coats and two sets of trousers falling from the bottom of the bed, the long legs being swallowed into the shadows underneath.

Another sigh, full of self annoyance fell from the Hunter's lips before he managed to lull himself back to the sweet grasp of sleep with mental images of what happened after the clothes were off last night.

* * *

He didn't bother to meet anyone's eyes, didn't address anyone or show any acknowledgement to the greetings he received; he just continued to make his way down the hallway, ignoring the sense of fatigue he felt from lack of sleep caused by last nights ministrations. The brunette was grateful when he entered the area of the house that the manor's maids rarely visited to when not needed, the silence appreciated and seemingly needed for the Pureblood to think straight through his nerves. His heart beat was twice as quick as usually, his thoughts were muddled and he could have sworn his legs were shaking slightly.  
His calm composure? Gone. His stable mentality? Out of the window. Yes, Kuran Kaname was nervous, and he hated every second of it. It left him feeling weak, and all of the things that they may be, no Kuran was -in any way- weak.

The creaking of a door opening made Kaname's back stick up ram rod straight, knowing exactly what door that was and leaving any nervous feelings he had intensify for the short moment before his heart seemed to drop.

The eyes -an icy blue that resembled frozen water tumbling from a broken glass- was impossible to mistake. Even if they were, the knee length, blonde hair -despite it being as rustled as it was- would have been an instant give away to the identity of the female.

"Ah, I was wondering what was keeping Sara so long. It's you, Kaname,"

The brunette turned upon prompt, instantly wishing he didn't as his eyes were struck with the devastating image that presented itself at the doorway. Standing there, as if it was the most natural situation, was Rido- clad in only a loose bathrobe -much like Sara- but in the male's case, lose wouldn't have been the operative word Kaname would have used to describe the robe. It seemed to hang of the elders body completely, exposing the full features that was his bare (not to mention still sweat soaked) chest that left the youngest Kuran struggling to keep his eyes from wandering to stare hopelessly. Even the girlish giggle that would have left any other man on their knees couldn't distract Kaname from staring at his Uncle directly in the eyes.

"What? You disturb us and have nothing to say, Kaname? How rude of you. Ah, I see... you're jealous, right?" Rido proceeded to reach out and grab the blonde harshly by the wrist, dragging her against him without breaking eye contact with his nephew. Clearly enjoying the attention from the two Kurans, Sara played along with Rido's little games and stretched up on her bare feet to smother the elders lips in a breathless kiss, her sickly sweet giggling still occurring.

After being pulled, the ties of the robe worn by Sara collapsed, and the now open robe left nothing to the imagination; all parts of the Shirubaki's princess out for all to gawk at, but still she merely laughed, as if her entire physique wasn't on show, and strutted her way over to Kaname.

It wasn't that she was unattractive, her body was of the perfect portions; two perfectly round breasts bouncing, a impeccable flat stomach and amazingly slim legs that did nothing to hide her private parts, her shaved womanhood available to view by anyone who happened to come across the awkward scene, but she didn't charm Kaname as she did to other men.

Any normal man would have shivered if Sara Shirubaki leaned up to nibble on their ear, but the young Kuran didn't even flinch. Her words, however, had a strange effect on him.  
"Would you like to join us, Ka-na-me?" She whispered to him seductively, biting down harder on the piece of flesh she held between her teeth.  
At that, vibrant images played through Kaname's mind. If he accepted her invitation, he'd be able to see Rido naked, be able to touch him in ways that he'd never be able to any other time. In his imaginations, Sara was no where to be seen. It was just him and his Uncle; hot, sweaty, panting.  
With thoughts like that in his mind, Kaname very nearly accepted. But with a mental, frustrated moan, he pushed the female away without even looking at her.  
"The council wants to talk to you... when you've finished, Rido," With one last look towards his Uncle, and a feeling of being kicked in the gut, the young male left.

* * *

The lips that were against his was sweet; almost painfully so, like nothing could compare to them. The over ride of feelings he felt whenever this man kissed him never dulled, never got boring and never failed to leaving him gagging for more. He was rougher than usual this time, and Zero could feel the tension within the young pureblood. The lilac eyed man was still feeling the shock of having Kaname turn up on his doorstep randomly. Never had the pureblood come to him again so soon, they only usually shared their intimacies every couple of months; sometimes weeks if either one of them were feeling particularly beat up about something. But this was the first time they had done so within twenty-four hours. Not that Zero was complaining. How could he, when the way the vampire touched him was so addicting?

He had to bite back a particularly loud moan when the brunette kissed the skin of his upper thigh, so close to where his reactions showed the most. He was hard- it seemed that there was a constant flow of blood being sent down to his penis when the soft hands of Kaname touched him. Even when he was just being kissed by the man, the blood flowed down with anticipation.

When _the _hands that drove the Hunter wild managed to slip down from the silverettes nipples and slid down to grasp the hard piece of flesh just centimetres away from where his mouth lay, Zero snapped and Kaname found himself being flipped onto his back with the hunter hovering over him.

* * *

**A/N; **I'm trying desperately hard to get round to updating all my stories- I really shouldn't have started so many. I may have to put some of them on hiatus for a while, I suppose. But anyway, I just started randomly thinking about this story when I was trying to sleep ('Cause thinking about Yaoi when I'm trying to sleep doesn't make me seem like a pervert ;D), and so this chapter was born.  
I'm still thinking about what paring to end this with; they're both such good parings! (ZeroXKanameXRido threesome, anyone? ;]) So please, review or PM me with what paring you'd like to see this end with. As I said in the last chapter, I have ideas for both endings, so I'm really stumped at which path to take.  
Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter, I know it's been a while, but I'm really trying to sort something out so that I can update in a timely fashion. So, yeah, just review and let me know your thoughts.  
Thank you!


End file.
